Locked Away
by jojo31110
Summary: Deidara takes the blame on a crime he didn't do and ends up in the prison 'Mythside', which of course sounds ridiculous. In the the prison he joins group 'Akatsuki' after getting them out of trouble. What will happen when a certain red head takes a liking to Deidara? SasoDei
1. Take The Blame

** New story! Yay I used my oc Shaylee in this, just a quick bit on her. Long pink hair, green eyes, green top red trousers and blue sandals.**

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"Leave us alone!" The pink haired girl breathed deeply, glaring at the people who headed towards her and her friend Deidara. Her name was Shaylee, just Shaylee, she didn't want people to know her name.

A member of the group grinned at her, cupping her chin so she was forced to look at him in the eye. She glared at him, clenching her fists. "Come on Darling we can have some fun..."

Deidara watched with his heart burning, how dare he?! He whacked the man across the face, before grabbing Shaylee's hand and running down the path. The angry group chased after, they were fast. The blonde turned around to see them gaining on them, so he picked up Shaylee bridal style and ran as quick as possible.

He turned a corner and found a huge bin, which he hid behind, it was to full for them to hide in. Deidara and Shaylee both prayed that they wouldn't be found. They held their breath as they heard approaching footsteps and squeezed their eyes shut, please don't find them...

Shaylee screamed as she felt someone pick her up, being carried over someone's shoulder. "DEIDARA HELP ME!"

The blonde looked up to see his friend being carried away aganist her will. Crap... this isn't going to be good. He wanted to help, but Deidara himself was being pinned aganist the brick wall behind him by two muscular men. This wasn't going to end well. Deidara kicked and tried to pull away from the tight grip but no matter how much effort he put into it he was held back.

Shaylee watched as the blonde was started to get beat and once again clenched her fists. She managed to knee the person who held her captive in the stomache, before trying to help Deidara. She looked around madly, trying to find something to help her fight. Her green eyes spotted a gun which had fallen out of the guys pocket. It had to do.

She scooped it up, aiming at one of the guys who were beating her friend. Her hands were shaking as she pulled her finger onto the trigger and pressed it down.

BANG.

The man fell down, dying instantly, he was shot in the head. The other man looked at Shaylee and cowered away, afraid of death. Shaylee ran to Deidara, who was currently kneeling down and trying to catch his breath back. He looked up at her and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, un..." Shaylee smiled, helping Deidara up.

"Your welco-" They turned to hear high pitched sirens, then surprising them both when two police cars stopped right infront of them. Many police men jumped out of the car, then Deidara and Shaylee were surprised to find the person who had chased them climb out as well.

"Your both under arrest..."

XXX

"Shaylee..." the policeman looked at the pink haired teen, raising an eyebrow, expecting an answer for her second name.

"It's just my name, Shaylee. I don't even know my second name." The policeman jotted this down in the notebook infront of him.

"Alright 'Shaylee'. " He said her name with slight sarcasim, he also acted like he had something much better to do right now. The policeman placed a tape in a recorder, placing a finger on the record button. "I want you to tell me the events of 14th December 2013..."

He pressed the record button. Shaylee took a deep breath before starting her story. "It all started when me and my friend Deidara were just walking down the street. We walked past this gang, one of the members started to flirt with me. He mistook Deidara as my boyfriend and told him to push of, literally pushing him onto the pavement. I yelled at him, my exact words were 'What the hell man! Leave me and Dei alone'. He got angry and slapped me, calling me a slut. Deidara got angry, getting to his feet and whacked the guy himself. They started to fight but I pulled Deidara away. Unfortunately when we walked down an allyway as a short cut to my house, they had followed us. They started to flirt with me again, then one of them actually cupping my chin, which I did not like. Deidara once again whacked him, then he pulled me along to find somewhere safe, he actually carried me. We hid behind a bin but they found us again, this time pinning Deidara on the wall. I was about to be carried away but then I kicked this guy and went to help Dei..."

She started shaking, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I picked up a gun and..." Shaylee wiped an eye.

The police officer raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your telling the entire truth?"

Shaylee looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

The policeman sighed harshly. "Deidara told us he was the one who shot, or should I say _murdered_, the man..."

Shaylee looked at the man stunned. He stopped the recording and took that away, leaving Shaylee alone in the stone room. Around two hours later the man came back in. He rolled his eyes.

"Your free to go."

XXX

Deidara watched, with a small smile on his face as Shaylee was lead out of the building. "Oi, stop daydreaming and get over here!"

The blonde glared at the officer, who raised a fist threateningly. "Okay okay, un. Geez no need to throw a fit over it." Deidara followed the policeman, who led him into a cell, locking the door soon behind. Deidara sat on the matress which was laid on a metal bed frame. This was going to be his room for a while so he might as well get used to it.

He wiped his eye as he thought of Shaylee, she wouldn't of lasted a second in here. He had lied, he said that he was the one who shot the man, he even said he did it on purpose. He said that Shaylee would lie and say she shot the man, so that they had to believe him. The police took his words, and went to question Shaylee. A few hours later Deidara found himself getting hand cuffed, and being told he was being arrested.

Oh well, along as she was alright. Deidara laid down on the matress, putting two of his hands under his head. He closed his eyes, humming a random tune whilst doing so.

"You better not get comfy there." Deidara opened an eye and looked at the officer who was looking down at him with a bored expression. "We're taking you to 'Mythside'."

"_Mythside_? What sort of name is _that_, un? The place must be a myth iteself." The officer rollsd his eyes.

"Glad _someone_ has a good sense of humor. Get up, we're going now."

XXX

**Meh I needed a character so I used my oc, don't worry she won't be a big part of the story (the Akatsuki are :D)**

**Pwease review, they give me the power of youth so I can carry on!**


	2. Mythside

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"You'll be in cell 456." Deidara looked at the cell, it was the same as any other cell, well apart from the fact it looked pitch black, well there was a lightbulb swinging slightly but whatever.

The guard who was standing behind Deidara suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Don't even try it Hidan. Deidara turned around to see a hand quickly slide back into the cell, into the shadows.

"F*cking idiot..." The guard rolled his eyes, opening the cell door and gently pushing the blonde inside. Deidara looked at the cell opposite from him, the one where the hand slid back in.

The guard looked kind of sorry. "You'll be lucky if you survive the night..."

He walked of quickly, switching the hallway lights of straightaway. "Hey you look tasty..."

Deidara turned around to see someone standing _inside_ his cell. The man had half his skin black, the other side pure white. He had glowing yellow eyes. His hair was a green, it was cut short.

"Zetsu leave the newbie alone." Deidara heard a feminine voice say. Zetsu sighed before somehow dissapearing, going back into his own cell.

"Hey Konan, if your telling me to be nice then tell Sasori to give the blonde his duvet and pillow back!" Zetsu called out. Deidara turned to his metal bed, which wasn't even a bedframe, more like a shelf.

Konan sighed. "Sasori..."

"No _my _duvet!" Sasori insisted, inside his cell he wrapped the two duvets around him firmly. "I got them first, so push of blondie!" Deidara heard someone say, it was from the cell next to him.

"Not like I'm bothered anyway, un." Deidara said, lying down on the hard surface what was to be called a bed. The hallway was in silence. Deidara thought, there was only ten cells down this hallway. "Why is there only ten cells?"

"Because this is where they lock all the hardest criminals." A voice replyed. Deidara chuckled ever so slightly, he had only 'killed' one man, from the sounds of it the others in this hallway sounded like extreme murderers that killed for fun.

"Whats so funny newbie?" Deidara froze as he realised someone was right next to him, though the blonde decided not to look at the person. He nearly jumped out of his skin once he felt a cold hand grab his arm. He turned to see a raven haired man looking at him with big black eyes. "You don't even look like you'll survive a day here."

"Itachi..." a voice warned. Itachi left the cell, using a hair clip to unlock and lock the cell door before heading to his own again.

Deidara turned onto his side and faced the wall, trying to ignore the feeling that he was going to be killed even before he woke up. He shut his eyes shut to block out all the thoughts. Deidara lay there what seemed for a good few hours and he was sure everyone was asleep by now. His heart just about stopped when he heard someone slid through the railings of the cell and enter. Maybe it would be easier to die now, it would just take all the stress away after all.

He heard the footsteps slowly approach him, this was it. Deidara decided to pretend he was asleep and kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath when he heard the person pull something out, maybe through the railings, it was hard to tell. What surprised him that instead of something being hacked into him, a hand gently touched his freezing arm, well this was certainly strange. Deidara felt the person lift his head up very slowly and slip something underneith it before lowering it back down, it was a pillow. Then someone soft and warm was flung over him, a duvet. Who was helping him? Deidara thought of who could of helped him but was even _more_ surprised to find the person join him on his iron bed, lying down next to him. Deidara would of pushed the person away, but instead he found the person's presence comforting. He didn't even push away when he felt the person pull him closer to it's chest, firmly wrapping itself around the blonde as it was trying to protect him.

Once he heard the person start to breath in and out deeply to show they were asleep, Deidara slowly tilted his head to look at the person. They had red hair which was cut short, creamy pale skin, though it was hard to find out. The person was Sasori.

XXX

**And thats all your getting from me :P**


	3. Your a Murderer!

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

When Deidara awoke he found that the red head wasn't with him anymore, though that didn't really bother him that much. All that mattered right now was that he was _actually _alive, which was really a surprise. Deidara was sure he was going to be killed in the middle of the night...

XXX

_Sasori smiled as he stroked the blonde's hair, Deidara was fast asleep. He didn't know why, but Sasori grown to like Deidara quickly. Usually when a newbie came, Sasori would kill them straight away though that was because he wanted to keep the extra duvet and pillow. _

_He frowned when he heard someone approach them. "What the hell do you want?" Sasori growled, though his voice was quiet._

_The person, or should I say people, who came stopped. "Has Sasori found a new puppet then?" Sasori sighed, facing the people though he held Deidara to him protectively._

_"What do you mean?" The people who came, or better known as Pein, Itachi and Hidan, smirked. Usually if Sasori was to fall in love, he would kill the person and call them his 'puppet'. Sasori of course had brought a knife, which he snuck from the cafeteria, with him and was in his pocket. He would of given the blonde a quick and painless death but of course, he couldn't. Sasori also knew when he snuck in that Deidara was actually awake and it would of hurt._

_Hidan rolled his eyes. "Never mind puppet boy. We were going to dispose of this boy but if you insist." As the three went to the door, Pein stopped._

_"You also realise that 'Deidara' is in the Akatsuki Hallway, we won't be so gentle on him." With that, they all left, leaving a very annoyed Sasori holding a still sleeping Deidara._

_The redhead looked down at the blonde, maybe it would be better if he just killed him now to get it all over with. Sasori imagined the blonde's blood spilling onto his hands, the blood staining Deidara's perfect body... no he couldn't. Sasori sighed as he went back to sleep, though a few hours later he slipped out of the bed and went back into his own._

XXX

The blonde wrapped the duvet around him firmly, it was freezing on a morning apparently. He was only wearing what seemed like an orange jumpsuite, which was short sleeved. He had number 456 written on it, proboaly so he could be easily identified. His hair remained to stay down since he had lost his bobble for it ages ago. Deidara ran a hand through his hair, he would last without a shower for maybe a day.

"Hey blondie! Your finally awake, we thought you killed yourself!" Deidara turned his attention to the person who stood infront of his cell. It must of been the woman 'Konan'. She had purple hair, which had a small bun in it, along with what seemed a paper flower. Her eyes glowed a magnificant orange, those eyes looked at the blonde. She wore the typical prison uniform, though you could certainly see the shape of her figure. Konan had a slim figure, which included a flat stomach, perfect hips and the typical breast men went crazy over.

Konan seemed the most friendliest person out of all of these criminals, so Deidara gave her a small nervous smile, which she replied with with a sweet one back. To Deidara's surprise she easily swung the door open and walked into his cell.

"The doors get unlocked automatically on a morning, though the hallway one doesn' which means we have to wait for breakfast, which I don't mind." She blabbed on, sitting down on the bedframe. "I see Sasori gave your bed things back, I'm Konan by the way, your Deidara right?" The blonde nodded, taken back from how much Konan spoke. "So what are you in here for?"

"I murdered someone, un." Konan froze, everyone literally froze, then headed into Deidara's cell.

"Repeat that." Pein demanded.

"I. Killed. Someone." Deidara said slowly, with a hint of sarcasim. Everyone stared at him, how could he be capable of that? He looked so innocent. Deidara was the shortest person apart of this hallway, better known as 'The Akatsuki Hallway' and would proboaly be the youngest two. He didn't look like a criminal, actually he looked pretty normal. His blonde hair hung down to his waist since he was sitting down, his sapphire blue eyes looking at each member in turn.

"Great turn blondie, now tell me the real reason." This comment was made my Hidan. He was around 25, though he had been in Mythside for years. Hidan was responcible for killing an entire town, though he insisted he had done it for his lord Jashin. His hair was a silver colour, eyes a pinky purple though they looked very attractive towards some people, mostly woman. Hidan was bisexual, meaning he liked both genders though he prefered males since he was going with Kakuzu, the person who's cell was next to his.

Kakuzu was mostly hidden in cloth, though he wore the prison uniform. You could only see his eyes from the head area, they were strange with a green and red colour, no sign on white anywhere. Kakuzu was here from killing an entire group of members of staff in a bank, you see Kakuzu _loved_ money, though he loved the silver haired man more.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at Hidan. "I am telling the truth, un. I picked up a gun, and shot a man."

Hidan burst out laughing. "_You_ shot someone, know_ thats_ hard to believe! Please you look like you couldn't hurt a fly."

Deidara stood up, whacked Hidan on the head and sat back down. "Does that prove my point?"

Hidan rubbed his head from where Deidara hit him. Damn that blonde had a strong punch. He muttered something along the lines of 'yeah whatever'.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you though." Deidara turned to the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. He had orange, literally orange, spiked hair. His eyes were purple with darker purple rings. He had several piercings on his face, hence the reason he was given the name 'Pein'. Deidara shrugged.

"Whatever, un. You don't really scare me." Everyone looked at each other and left, well everyone apart from Sasori, who sat infront of the blonde on the floor, mildly interested on why the blonde killed someone.

Sasori continued to looked at the blonde, giving a slightly creepy expression which soon started to freak Deidara out.

"Do you mind?" Sasori grinned, before placing his chins on his hands which acted like tables.

"What I do mind is that your also looking at me." Deidara frowned.

"That makes no sence."

"Life doesn't make sence"

"Touche, un." Deidara sighed, lying on his bed, his head used to the softness on the pillow.

"Why did you give me my stuff back?" Sasori rolled his eyes playfully, examining his finger nails.

"You were cold so I did you a favour, though mind you that will be the only favour I'll be doing for you." Deidara looked at the wall, his fingers tracing over a crack which wasn't that deep.

"Thank you, un."

XXX

**Meh Me likey writing this strory. Thanks for people who reviewed, who's names will be mentioned next time since I'm tired XDDD**


	4. The Snake Returns

I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

XXX

"Alright here's your breakfast!" Deidara watched from his cell as the hallway door opened, revealing the two guards.

One of the guards were called Kakashi. He had silver spiked long hair, which always stuck out at an angle. Then he had the mask which covered an eye and his mouth, practically most of his face which always showed a bored expression.

The other guard was called Gai, though _no one_ knows how he got accepted to work here, with all the criminals. He had a bowl cut, (can't remember the name XD) which was black. Then he had his unusually thick bushy eyebrows. Instead of the usual uniform which was a blue shirt and black trousers, Gai wore a green shirt, green trousers and an orange belt.

Both guards pushed a trolley in, standing at the door. Kakashi firmly kept it shut. "You know what you do now." he sighed, pulling out a book.

The Akatsuki (discluding Deidara) went to the trolley, picking up a meal each. Kakashi counted all the people who came, there was one missing. It must of been the newbie.

Gai also counted, then sprung into action, rushing to each cell time he got to the end one, 456. Inside he saw the blonde looking at him uncertainly. "So your the newbie... Deidara Iwa right?!" Gai said that little to loudly, the Akatsuki smirked.

"Yes I am, un..." Deidara said uncertainly, he hadn't done anything wrong, or had he? "What do you want?"

"We come with breakfast on the morning..." Gai practically back flipped out of the room, before cartwheeling back in with a bowl of porridge. He seemed to do the impossible, not even a drop of porridge had spilt out. Gai held the bowl out towards the teenager, who took it uncertainly.

"Thank you, un..." Deidara said quietly, sitting down on the iron bedframe and placing the bowl on his lap.

Gai did his signature 'thumbs up' before leaving the room. Deidara could hear the trolley being pushed out quickly and the hallway door clicking closed.

"God how did he even get hired..." Deidara looked up, he was used to people breaking into his cell by now. This time the person had blue skin, blue hair, though his eyes were fish like. "I'm Kisame, I was put in Mythside because I went on a ulitmate killing spree, though I only got to kill a hundred people..."

" A... h-hundred?!" Deidara gulped when the fish/man grinned at him. Kisame pulled out a knife, obviously been taken from the cafeteria when he went there.

"Yeah..." He started to wildy swing the knife around, even nearly throwing it in the blonde's breakfast. "Even more than Hidan. More than _you_ though..." Kisame left the cell, leaving the blonde cursing under his breath, people had already made out he was weak.

XXX

"SHIT!"

"HIDAN STOP SWEARING!"

"NO YOU BASTARD!"

"Hidan..." The silver haired man stopped when he heard the stern voice of pain. It was around midnight and all of the Akatsuki where in Pein's cell, obviously having a meeting. "We don't want blondie to hear do we?"

Everyone turned to the blonde's cell, though luckily Deidara was still asleep. Well they thought he was, once again Deidara stayed awake, pretending to be asleep.

"Can't we just kill him?" Zetsu asked. "**Then we can eat him**."

"No we're not killing him." Pein said, crossing his arms. "Yet anyway..."

Sasori sighed, but inside he was dying. "Can't we just leave him alone?"

Everyone turned to the redhead, a few faces plastered with a smile whilst some raised an eyebrow.

"Sasori _is_ in love!" Konan declared, before nearly suffering from a fangirl attack.

"No I'm not!" Sasori blushed lightly, though luckily for him Pein had gone back to speaking.

"It doesn't matter. Fine we'll not kill him though don't expect us to go easy on us." Pein rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_ the reason why I called this meeting was because of..." he lowered his voice slightly. "The snake is back again..."

Everyone gasped, damn it. They thought they got rid of him when he left a month ago.

"You mean-?!" Kakuzu gasped, even he hated..._him_.

"Yes, Orochimaru is back." Deidara raised an eyebrow, who was this 'Orochimaru' and why was he called a snake?

"How did he get back in here?" Itachi questioned, he _certainly_ hated the snake, who started to hit on him despite the huge age difference. Of course Itachi rejected Orochimaru, making him hate the Akatsuki. Thats how one of their members, Tobi, got killed. It was because Orochimaru seeked revenge, because he, was, rejected.

"The usual, stalking little children then trying to lure them in, promising them 'wonderful feelings'. He was caught one day..." Pein sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He's going to be worser than last time."

"Who's this your talking about, un?" Everyone spun around to see Deidara standing at the iron door, his arms hanging by his side and a very confused expression on his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about..." Hidan growled, giving the blonde an uneccicary death glare. Deidara sweat dropped at Hidan's reaction.

"Okay, okay, un. I'll leave_, happy_?" The blonde went back to his own cell, before actually this time going to sleep.

"Hey Pein..." Sasori cleared his throat. "Just a thought but would snakey go for someone like Deidara?" Pein thought, Sasori did have a point, Orochimaru went for the children who were younger than him, expeccialy if they were boys. Deidara infact would be the jackpot for him, the perfect age and he actually did look alright.

"Maybe, though that isn't really our problem." Pein declared. "Meeting is over." Everyone headed back to their own cells, apart from Sasori who went back to Deidara's.

He slid through the bars before looking over at the sleeping blonde. Sasori swore if that pervy snake even laid a finger on the blonde, he would kill him.

XXX

**Troll, me used the most predictable character, Orochimaru XDDD**


	5. Some New Friends

**A special thanks to Kathlan315, IamEnVIOUS, Fairy-Tail-1710 and Kakashi Attake for the reviews ^^. Your all awesome!**

**I don't own Naruto, which I think everyone knows XDDD**

XXX

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"NO!"

"JEEZ STOP ARUGING!"

"NEVER STAY OUT OF IT BITCH!"

"HIDAN DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH!"

"WELL SHE IS ONE!"

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

"**Can we eat the loudest one?** I don't think leader will be pleased if we did..."

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP!"

"STAY OUT OF IT FISH GUY!"

"FISH GUY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FISH GUY?!"

"YOU!"

"Just pretend your in the bank with a load of money, ignore those LOUD IDIOTS!"

Deidara sighed as everyone begun to scream at Kakuzu. Everyone had been arguing for a good hour and all Deidara wanted to do was _sleep_. How did this argument even start? No one knows... well Hidan was the main cause of it.

The blonde froze as he heard someone getting slammed into a wall, though he wasn't in the mood to investigate.

"THAT HURT YOU (insert a thousand swear words here)"

"You deserved it Hidan..." Pein said, dusting his hands and going back into his own cell.

"THATS IT YOU LITT-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SLEEP, UN!" Everyone turned their attention to the blonde's cell. Deidara was stood at the bars, glaring at everyone.

Hidan smirked. "Well _excuse me_, princess."

Deidara rolled his eyes, stuck his finger up at Hidan, then went to his bed. Thankfully everyone seemed to of finally quietened down now, so Deidara finally got the sleep he wanted.

XXX

"Okay, are you all going to behave?" The Akatsuki and Deidara nodded. Kakashi stood there, still with his bored expression on his face. "Okay then I'll let you out of the hallway today."

They all cheered as Kakashi opened the door. All of them ran out, apart from Deidara who looked at Kakashi uncertainly.

"You do realise you can leave?" Kakashi said, pulling out the same book he had already read twenty times and started to read it.

Deidara didn't really know his way around the prison, so he walked out of the hallway slowly, his eyes darting around to see if there was anyone around. Luckily for him the hallway was empty, like it were abandoned.

He walked down it, trying to memorize where he was going, he didn't want to get lost, that would just be a nightmare. Deidara stopped outside the door what said 'Caferteria' so he walked inside. Inside he saw it was crouded, people being served breakfast or eating it. He didn't really know what to do, where should he line up? Gai and Kakashi had once again served them breakfast the other day, Deidara didn't know if the caferteria had any rules or anything like that...

"Are you lost?" Deidara spun around to see a guard next to him. He had blonde spiked hair, blue eyes and a grin. "I'm Naruto, believe it! You look new here..."

"I am, un..." Deidara was lost for words, just talk about awquard.

"Well today's your lucky day! I'm the nicest guard here, people say I'm to soft on people. You to also look to soft to be here, why are you here?"

"Murder..."

"Okay..." Naruto looked at Deidara. Sure he wasn't capable of murder? Oh well its like that saying, don't judge a book by its cover. "Do you know what cell number you are?"

"456..."

Naruto smiled, though he knew that that cell was apart of the Akatsuki hallway. Only the bravest or stupidest guards would voltenteer on helping that hallway. Some guards didn't even get out alive.

"You just go up and get breakfast, join that line. Then sit..." Naruto looked around uncertainly, even he knew that no table's would happily accept some random person. "Just get your breakfast and come back to me okay?"

Deidara nodded and joined the big line of people who were waiting to get breakfast. He waited uncertainly, playing with a piece of loose hair nervously. The person infront of him suddenly turned around and looked at the blonde. The person had brown hair. His eyes were dark though they looked friendly enough. He had two red triangles on his cheeks. The orange uniform he wore fit him just right, though it was slightly baggy.

"You look new here..." the teen said. "I'm Kiba, whats your name?"

"I'm Deidara, un..." Kiba gave the blonde a smile, though Deidara didn't know if it was a nasty one or a nice one.

"I'm here because someone tried to take my dog Akamaru, so I 'accidently' pushed him of a bridge and killed him. He had it coming..." Kiba rubbed the back of his head, giving this time a certain friendly grin. "What are you in here for?"

"I shot someone, un. They tried to take my friend away." Kiba looked at the blonde, with an amused expression.

"You _killed_ someone? Not trying to be mean, but you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly..." Deidara shrugged.

"It was to protect someone and if I'm correct you also killed someone to protect your dog." Kiba put both his hands up in mock defeat.

"You got me there. So..." Kiba tapped his foot on the floor. "Made any friends?" Deidara shook his head, he wasn't sure if any of the Akatsuki counted. Kiba looked at Deidara's number on his uniform. "Your in the Akatsuki hallway..."

"Yeah..."

"And your still alive? Lucky thing..." Deidara smirked slightly.

"There not that bad, infact what makes them so bad?"

"They kill for no reason, if your on the bad side of them the best option is to comitt suicide whilst if your on there good side then you'll be laughing... So are you on there good side?"

"I don't know, un. They haven't killed me yet so thats a good sign." They both stopped talking once they reached the front of the que, both getting a bowl of, guess what? Porridge.

"So where are you sitting?" Kiba asked, looking around. He saw his friend wave him other. "You can join us if you want?"

Deidara looked over at Naruto's way, in which the blonde guard came over.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said, giving Naruto a high five, they were good friends.

"I see your looking after the newbie?" Naruto asked, motioning at Deidara.

"Yeah do you want me to keep a special eye on him?" Kiba asked.

"If you want, I think it'll be best for Deidara to stay with you guys, your proboaly the best peope here for him." Kiba nodded.

"Okay, laterz Naruto!" Deidara nodded at Naruto.

"Thanks and seeya later, un." Kiba and Deidara sat down at the table which had two other people. One of them wore a grey hooded jacket over his orange jumpsuite, it hid most of his face apart from his eyes, though _they_ were hidden with these huge shades.

"I'm Shino..." he announced, his voice sounded very bored.

Next to Shino was a girl. She had long blue hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail, which was done up lazily. Her eyes were a whiteish colour, with no pupil. Her orange jumpsuite was baggy on her but not baggy enough to hide her features. She was called Hinata. Hinata certainly didn't look like she deserved to be here.

The only reason why she was here because of manslaughter, she accidently killed someone. Hinata refused to speak, it was either from she was to shy or she would have a nervous breakdown. Shino put a arm around her, holding her protectively.

"Hey Shino, anything different happen today?"

"Not really, everything has been the same, though who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Deidara, un." Shino looked at the blonde's number.

"Your part of the Akatsuki?"

"No, just in their hallway..."

"Your lucky your alive."

"Everyone tells me that..."

"Though its true..."

"I know..."

They all sat in silence, eating there slightly disgusting porridge, which looked like someone threw up in the bowl.

Deidara pushed his bowl away after a few spoonfuls, this was terrible. The last few days he left the porridge, with either Gai or Kakashi giving him a piece of fruit instead. Unfortunately Deidara had no idea where you got fruit from in here so he just waited patiently instead.

"Where do we go after this?" Deidara asked after everyone finished.

"We could go to the games room?" Kiba suggested. They all agreed though when they reached the door to leave...

"Hey where were you?" Deidara felt a hand grab his shoulder, it was a strong grip. He turned around to see Sasori looking at the blonde with a slight grin, though the rest of his expression was annoyed. "I saved you a seat and _everyone_..."

"I sat with Kiba instead, un..." Deidara said. Kiba, Shino and Hinata watched uncertainly.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba asked, clenching his fists, ready to fight if it were nessicary. Deidara opened his mouth to speak but Sasori spoke for him.

"Of course everything is alright, say goodbye to your little friends Dei..." Sasori didn't even give him a chance to do that. Deidara said a silent goodbye, waving before glaring at Sasori.

"What was that for, un?" He asked, slightly pissed of.

"I don't want you hanging with those people." Sasori said, sitting the blonde at the Akatsuki table.

"I can hang with whoever I want!" Deidara said, pulling his arm away from Sasori's grip.

"That isn't a good idea though..." Sasori said. "I just want best for you."

"So are you suggesting Kiba isn't good enough for me?" Deidara questioned.

"Yeah, he won't be able to protect you if you were in danger..."

"Why, are you all going to protect me if I'm in danger then?" Deidara adressed to the entire Akatsuki.

"Hell no!" Hidan said. With that Deidara raised an eyebrow at Sasori, before running after his new friends.

"You had to say that!" Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Though its true Sasori, unless he proves to us that he's useful then he can fight his own battles." Pein said, pushing the bowl of half eaten porridge infront of him. "The worst person to hurt him apart from us is-"

"Oh it's the Akatsuki... long time no see..." The Akatsuki glared at the man who stood behind Pein's seat. Next to this hated person was a man with silver haired which was tied back, and glasses. It was Orochimaru and his sidekick Kabuto. If this was a comic, they would be the villans.

Orochimaru placed a hand on the back of a random chair, looking at the door. "Who was that teen from before? A new member?"

"No he isn't apart of the Akatsuki." Pein said calmly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I take him?" Orochimaru gave a sick grin.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM THEN I'LL KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!" Sasori declared, standing up, his chair scraping along the floor.

"How could you kill him a thousand times?" Kabuto questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"I'LL FIND A WAY!" Sasori declared, shouting loudly as he was dragged out of the caferteria by two guards, who thought Sasori was being a threat.

XXX

Deidara looked at the chess pieces, he had just one more move before taking out Kiba, who only had once piece left. The blonde looked at the pieces, then bingo! He moved his queen, taking out one of Kiba's chess pieces. "CHECK MATE!"

Kiba grinned, putting the pieces away. "I never knew you where that good at chess."

"Neither did I, un. I'll play again later..." Deidara stood up from the chess table. "I'm going to find my way back to my cell, you can't get any sleep at night..." Kiba smiled sympathetically.

"Okay. Seeya later blondie!" Deidara left the games room confident, nothing bad should happen now...

He went down several hallways, soon realising he was lost.

"Oh this is just great..." Deidara muttered, turning around to try and retrace his steps. He turned around the corner to see two people he didn't see from before.

"Are you lost?" One of them asked, with a slightly grin.

"No..." Deidara lied, attempting to walk past them. One of them grabbed his arm instead, holding it with painful strength. "Could you let go please?"

Kabuto let go, though he gave a look so show the blonde that he didn't want him to move.

"I think your lying..." Orochimaru said.

"No I know where I'm going..." Deidara said. "So I need to leave..." Once again Kabuto grabbed his arm, but this time refusing to let go.

"But you have plently of time..." Orochimaru insisted.

XXX

**Meh, Can't think of anything else for now...**


	6. I'm a Murderer

**I don't own Naruto**

XXX

"Get of me..." Deidara warned, tugging on the tight grip. "I don't have the patience to deal with this right now, un."

Orochimaru smirked. "Then we'll make it quick..."

Deidara glared at him, he had only knew this snake for a matter of seconds and he already _detested _him.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to leave." He let go of the blonde, which took the chance to bolt down the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" Orochimaru asked, chasing after the blonde. Kabuto stayed where he was. Being honest, he didn't want Orochimau to be with the blonde. Orochimaru was his master and his master only.

Deidara turned the corner, skidding slightly on the floor though he kept his balance. He ran into the now nearly empty caferteria. He noticed the Akatsuki had left, not like he cared anyway.

He frowned as he noticed the snake walk in. Great... he reached out for the closest thing he could find, coincidently being a knife.

"Take another step forwards and I'll kill you!" Deidara warned, gripping onto the knife tightly. Orochimaru shrugged.

"I know you don't have the guts to kill me..." Deidara froze, why did he have to be right? Stupid snake... He made another run for it, slipping past Orochimaru and running down more hallways. He sighed in relief when he reached his hallway, though felt his blood run cold when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Why run? You know I'll just find you..." Deidara glared at the snake again.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, UN!" Sasori, who was sitting inside his cell, heard the blonde shouting. He slowly made his way to the door.

The snake took one step forwards, one step to many. It might of been out of frustration or protection, no one knew, but the blonde threw the knife, it pierced into the snake's chest. He yelled out in pain, his voice sounding slightly scary.

Deidara backed away, did he just? He watched in fear as the body stopped moving, stopped breathing. He had just killed someone...

"Deidara?" Sasori looked at the blonde uncertainly. Did Deidara just _kill_ Orochimaru? YES! NO MORE OF THAT STUPID SNAKE! Sasori gave a slight smirk, though frowned when he saw the blonde's expression. Deidara looked worried and terrified at the same time. "Dei?"

The blonde stalked past the redhead, not even saying anything. He ran to his cell, he just wanted to be _alone_.

_"I just killed someone... I'm a murderer... I'M A MURDERER!"_ the words echoed in his head. Deidara frantically shook his head, trying to get them out. This wasn't happening, he was officially a murderer... he was one of them, he deserved to be in this prison.

The blonde looked around the room desperately, damnit! Murderer. Murderer...

"Deidara?" Sasori looked inside the blonde's cell, concerned when he saw the blonde scrunched up in a ball in the corner. "Whats wrong." He approached Deidara, kneeling down infront of lifted his head up, looking at Sasori.

"Are you upset because you just-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME I'M A MURDERER!" Sasori practically had to use all his strength to pin the blonde to the wall. "I'M A BLOODY MURDERER!"

Deidara had tears staining his cheeks, with fresh ones running down. "I'M A...murderer..." Sasori loosened his grip and looked up and the blonde who was looking down miserably.

"Dei?" He wouldn't answer Sasori. "Deidara? Answer me, brat."

The blonde just kept gazing down, not reacting to the redhead, despite being slapped about twenty times, half of them _really_ hurting.

Sasori let the blonde down, though instead of standing, Deidara fell forward, with Sasori catching him. "Brat..."

The redhead looked down at the blonde, who was just staring blankly ahead of him. "Sasori?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm a murderer..."

"...Don't say it like that..."

"This is the first time I've killed, un..."

"But-"

"I didn't the kill the first person, my friend did..."

Sasori looked at Deidara. "So..."

"I lied before, you were all right about me being to soft to kill..." Deidara gave a slight sigh.

Sasori looked at the blonde silently. So this was his first kill huh? It was Orochimaru, who cared? Infact the blonde just did the world a favour.

Deidara had fallen asleep on the redhead's lap, but Sasori didn't try to move him, just letting the blonde to sleep. He stroked the blonde's locks.

Well that was one problem out of the way, but there was still the problem of the Akatsuki...

XXX

**Urrr I just wanted that snake out of my story XDDDD**


	7. Join the Akatsuki

**I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter contains strong language (Hidan wise)**

XXX

"Your fucking kidding me! Blondie did _what_?!" Hidan and Sasori sat on Hidan's bed, which was a complete mess. This included the covers being scrunched up and the pillow being ripped up. There was stuffing covering the floor.

"Dei killed Orochi..." Sasori stated, with a bored expression. It was late at night, and Hidan as usual, was wide awake and wanted someone to talk to. Sasori was the only person avalible, since he stayed up mostly all night with Deidara, since Deidara only trusted Sasori.

Hidan clapped his hands in amusment, not really bothered if he woke the other cell mates around him. "I never thought that _he_ could beat old snakey! This is pure gold, though I bet Kabuto was pissed..."

"I don't think Kabuto knows." Sasori said calmly. Even Sasori knew that once Kabuto found out that his precious master was dead, he would either go all emo or turn into a muderous killer.

"Ooo, I'm sure he will soon..." Sasori rolled his eyes, slipping through the metal bars to head back to his own cell. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired and I just want some sleep..." Sasori said, rubbing his eyes. He really was tired, though he usual didn't sleep that much. Even a hour seemed like a who day's sleep to the red head for some strange reason.

He slipped through to his cell, soon falling asleep onto the hard surface what he called his bed.

XXX

"He did _what_?" Pein demanded, standing infront of Sasori, with a curious look on his face.

"He killed Orochimaru..." Sasori said, damn... how many times did he have to say this?!

Pein rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Well I certainly underestimated him... He has solved one of our most troubled problems..."

"What are you thinking about Pein?" Konan asked, lying down on the orange haired man's bed, which he didn't really mind that much.

"Do you think he's earned his way into the Akatsuki?" Pein asked, looking at all of the other people in the room. Each member shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe... how 'bout we ask him?" Itachi said, with his poker-faced expression.

Pein shrugged. "Fine... I'll ask him since I'm leader anyway..." He opened the cell door, since as you all know, opened on a morning.

He slowly opened the blonde's door, not really sure if Deidara was awake or not. The blonde laid motionless on his bed, though his eyes were wide open, just looking up at the ceiling.

"Deidara?" He got no reply, so he headed closer. "Are you awake?" Pein didn't know if the blonde was one of those people who slept with their eyes open, though he didn't really see the logic in that, how was it possible?!

Still no reply. "Are you even going to answer?"

"..." He waved his hand infront of the blonde's eyes, which slowly reacted after the third wave.

"What?" Deidara looked over at Pein, who looked down at him blankly, seriously, the new comers were always so strange...

"Well we've all been thinking, we're going to let you into the Akatsuki..."

"I don't want to join, un..." Pein looked at Deidara surprised. No one would refuse an offer to join the Akatsuki unless they were mad. Being apart of the Akatsuki gave you free protection, they were the most feared people in the prison. "There's no reason for me to join..."

"You dealt with one of our problems, so we pay you back with a place to the Akatsuki." Pein replyed.

"What was your problem, un? To find someone to confuse?"

"You got rid of Orochimaru..."

"...I killed him, un..." Deidara started to look at the ceiling with a blank expression, he was a murderer. It was just starting to sink in properaly. He deserved to be here now, he was officially a murderer.

"That doesn't really matter though." Pein said calmly. "Someone would of killed him one day..." Deidara looked at Pein, confused.

"What do you mean, un?"

"Mostly everyone wanted him dead. Well not Kabuto. He can get dangerous if your not careful, so that's why you should join the Akatsuki. We can protect you. From what I know, you don't like to murder whilst anyone else in the Akatsuki won't hesitate to kill. If he bothers you we can quickly eliminate him. How about it now?"

Deidara blinked a few times. Maybe joining the Akatsuki wouldn't be _that_ bad. It had a lot of up sides, one of them also meant free protection. This also meant he didn't have to worry about his cell mates killing him at night. Also he would be apart of the hallway, he would be wanted in the hallway.

"Deal..." Deidara said, holding out one of his hands. Pein took it, shaking it, sealing the deal.

"We'll be having a meeting tonight, I expect you to be there tonight. And don't worry, I'll inform everyone else on this so they won't kill you..."

Deidara nodded whilst he watched Pein walk out of his cell. It was strange, didn't Pein want to kill him a few days ago? Oh well... somethings may change in life...

XXX

**Yay! Dei joins the Akatsuki! PARTY!**

**Reviews will make me get more ideas!**


End file.
